


If

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel catches the reader dancing sensually in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a Sam!Girl (and low-key Gadreel!Girl) who had a sex dream about Gabriel (what?!). First time writing Gabriel but decided to go with it and indulge in writing a smutty drabble. Would highly recommend listening to Janet Jackson’s Janet and Velvet Rope albums for fic inspiration. Also, ANY feedback would be appreciated!

You entered the bathroom, still yawning and not quite awake. As per usual, you put your playlist on shuffle as you stepped into the shower hoping for a song to wake you up and put you in a good mood. Then, you heard it - [If by Janet Jackson](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FBTSd4vqnMwo&t=OWI0ZmY1YzAwZTU3MGNlYzc2M2ZkYzVlZjA4ZDU3NjVlMmVhM2Y4Myxubmo4ckZ1Nw%3D%3D). You haven’t heard this classic song in such a long time, so you couldn’t help yourself from swaying your shoulders and wiggling your hips in a dance. Humming along to the sexy tune as you washed your hair with your berry shampoo and an equally sweet-smelling conditioner. Soon after, you squeezed your favourite strawberry body wash into a bath pouf and slowly lathered yourself up. You were performing a sensual dance for yourself and took the time to appreciate every curve of your body.

_If I was your girl, oh, the things I’d do to you  
I’d make you call out my name, I’d ask who it belongs to_

 

Your hands slid down your breasts, sliding over your nipples with your thumbs. You brought your hands back up cup your breasts and gave them gentle squeeze before caressing the soft skin at your stomach, down to your hips and then heard the lyrics

_You on the rise as you’re touchin’ my thighs_

 

You slid your hands down your thighs, bending over to reach and hold at your ankles thinking how fun it would be taken from behind by your favourite archangel. A playful smile crossed your face and you gently stood up, stretching your arms above your head as you rinsed the remaining body wash before turning the water off.

You were awake and sexually confident, ready to tackle what the day would bring you, but when you reached for your towel, you noticed it wasn’t there. Peeking out of the transparent shower curtain, you were surprised to see Gabriel standing on the extra large bathroom rug, practically naked, but with a towel wrapped around his waist. One hand keeping the towel up and one hand strategically cupping himself.

“You put on quite a show baby,” he announced smugly, as smug as Gabriel always is.

You were caught literally butt naked, but the confidence you built during your sexy shower dance didn’t falter. You were smirking as you pushed the shower curtain to reveal your wet, naked body and slowly stepped out of the shower, using one arm to cover your glistening breasts playfully even though Gabe saw everything. “You liked my little dance, huh?”

Gabriel nodded, his smug face wavered ever so slightly. He obviously was expecting you to be flustered.

You stepped in front of him, still holding your smirk and slowly went down on your knees on the soft rug. You tugged at Gabriel’s towel and freed his already hard cock as he inhaled sharply.

You glanced up at him seeing him look down at you in awe and his usual light brown eyes were darkened and full of lust.

You licked your lips and guided his pink length towards your mouth as you proceeded to switch between swirling your tongue around his tip and wrapping your lips, sucking the head of his cock. His hand rested on top of your head, massaging through your damp hair encouraging you to continue your teasing both ways.

Gabriel began breathing heavy, that’s when you noticed the precum starting to drip out of his slit. You took his cock and steered it on your already slick lips, applying it like lip balm until you heard him whimper.

“Your smooth and shiny feels so good against my lips sugar,” you winked up at him.

“I want you now,” he growled.

“Then lie down, I want to ride you,” you demanded as you scooted to the side of the rug waiting for him to lie down.

Gabriel scurried to sit down on the rug, using the towel as a makeshift pillow under his head, as you pushed him on his back. You straddled his hips and slid your wet core over his hardness, moaning when you rolled your hips forward and felt your clit rubbed against his length.

“Oh, you’re so wet Y/N”

“Just for you, only for you,” you said wantonly as you gripped and guided his cock to your entrance. His hands gripped your hips tightly. You pushed down on him and whimpered as you took him in inch by delicious inch stretching you out.

Both of you hummed at the feeling of him buried in you before you began slowly grinding him. Before long you were riding Gabriel at a steady pace, feeling a layer of sweat build up, and a tightening in your core about to come undone.

“I want to hear you say my name, Gabe,“ you cried.

You quickened your motions as you tightened around him and feeling closer to your release. Gabe moved one hand towards your core, a thumb circling your slick clit, helping you reach your peak.

“Y/N,” he moaned breathlessly, “F-Fuck, I’m going to come. Y/N!”

You continued to bounce on top of him as he thrust his hips coming with a strangled cry of you name. That moment seeing him come undone led to your orgasm, hitting you with a wave of pleasure, your back arching until you doubled over onto Gabriel’s chest.

Gabriel pulled you closer, placing a kiss on your forehead as you tried to catch your breath.

“Well, sugar, looks like we both need a shower now,” he teased.

 


End file.
